Some electrical components including discrete electrical components, such as resistors having electrically operative elements on a top side. Certain applications require an electrical component to be soldered to a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, which typically requires a covering, such as an insulative wrap be placed over, or around, the board, and the component(s). The wrap may include an adhesive surface that sticks to the component(s). If the wrap is moved during assembly, or removed in order to rework the board, the electrically operative element may stick to the wrap and damage the component(s). Efforts have been made to prevent the element from sticking to the wrap such as ensuring the electrically operative element and/or a protective cover thereon are attached to the component with an adhesive that is stronger than the adhesive strength of the wrap. However, problems arise when a new or different component supplier is used which has not complied with the adhesive specification and/or has not had its products or processes adequately controlled to comply with the adhesive specification.